Monstrous Turn
Monstrous Turn was the 8th Episode of Season 2 of the web series Godzilla Team R & I, that revolved around the massive encounter between Rivera, and an unidentified monster, during the Battle of London on June 14th, 2034 about 7 days after Rivera had cleared the city on June 7th 2034. Cast *'2091riveraisrael' As Rivera... *'2091riveraisrael' As Godzilla... *'OdetteXKiryu' As Mothra... Plot 'Chapter 1' As London lies in ruins, Rivera currently continues to hold his ground in London, despite repelling a large horde of the Vortaak counterattack, against the ruined English capital, but is also getting heavily exhausted, from fighting for the past 7 days non stop, since he had just cleared the city on June 7th, 2034. While the fighting in London raged on, on the Island of Narumara, about 2 days prior on June 12th, 2034, Godzilla is amazed on why the Vortaak hasn't even tried to reclaim the Island, but later senses a bad sign within his mind. He is eventually met by Mothra, whom which the King of the Monsters stated that both him and her hadn't seen each other since 1964, in which Mothra even admits that it had been 69 years in total since they last met. Mothra informs Godzilla, that the Vortaak are concentrated the bulk of their Earth Invasion forces on London, which was the main reason on why the Vortaak occupied Islands of Oceania, are not so heavily defendable, or even if they were, the Vortaak never bothered to reclaim them. Godzilla confirms his hunch, and orders Mothra, to fly around England, in order to try and keep him informed on the main pathways of Attack that the Vortaak are taking in order to advance on London, while he made his way to the nation of England, which according to him would take about 2 days to swim from all the way from the Pacific. Back to present day in London, As Rivera defeats another wave of Vortaak monsters, Godzilla communicates with Rivera through Monstrous telepathy, and warns him that future Vortaak reinforcements are converging from all over the world towards England, and instructs him to hold as hard as he can until he got there. Rivera reluctantly agrees and fights off another wave of attacking Vortaak monsters, but as the fight commences, Mothra who was sky looking about 20 miles off England then discovers an unknown beast in the water, and becomes horrified on the size of the monster, and is by some unknown tactic was able to communicate through monstrous telepathy to Rivera, after he destroyed another King Ghidorah, warning him about the approaching monster. Rivera is shocked on how Mothra is able to communicate with him, and is also confused on what she meant by a monster, until a demonic roar is heard coming from the distance. As Rivera moves to investigate, he is horrified, on a giant unidentified monster rise out of the Thames river, and ambushes him causing Rivera to lose his Monstrous brainwaves to Mothra. Scared and worried, Mothra flies off to find Godzilla, while Rivera tries to fight off the strong new monster, to no avail. Despite putting a few dents in the giant beast, Rivera is eventually weakened, after the monster locates Rivera's chest scar and focuses all of his fire on his wound, eventually causing Rivera to finally collapse due to too much damage conducted against his wounded chest. Just as the Monster is about to finish Rivera, off Godzilla arrives in London just in time to shoot the giant monster against the ground, where he says "Who started the party without me" with a smirk on his face. 'Chapter 2' Setting Mostly set in London England, throughout the first chapter on June 14th 2034, but is also set on the Island of Narumara during an initial flash back 2 days prior on June 12th, 2034, that took place during the events of The Balance of Power must Shift... ''Trivia'' Category:Godzilla Team R & I Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Godzilla Team R & I Season 2 Episodes